


Devil's Playground

by shygirlbobby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shygirlbobby/pseuds/shygirlbobby
Summary: Alessa Gillespie was his savior. She saved him and gave him a life in Silent Hill. So what would happen if a certain letter come? Include themes from movie and game series Silent Hill. No pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! Let me know what you think! Advice, opinion, and constructive critism are always welcomed.

The residence of Privet Drive was a very ordinary neighborhood. In fact, most people would go ahead and say it was borderline dull. The houses were painted in white, with a small flower garden in the front yard. The families consist of a working husband, gossiping wife, and overly spoiled children. The husbands tried to one-up another with their cars and watches, their wife parade out their jewelries every month with the disguise of tea time. Children strut around talking about their new toys, their holiday destination. They were very overwhelming in their need to look best, even though they are, essentially, the  _same_. They have better days, worse days, trophies to show off, skeletons to bury.

Privet Drive number 4, however, has a very  _alive_  skeleton that cannot be buried.

Harry James Potter was a very infamous skeleton of the Dursley family. A bad seed, they said. He was known as the troublemaker, with criminal records that matched a student of St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. Mrs. Dursley talked very little about him, in condescending tone through pursed lips. But it was talked about in hushed whisper, from one wife to another. It was well-known to everyone that Harry Potter was a nephew to Petunia Dursley, the women of the house.

What they did not know, however, was that Harry Potter was one lonely, misunderstood boy. Innocent  _not_ , perhaps, because when he was locked in his bedroom-the cupboard under the stairs-his imagination more often than not turned violent. When he was starved, he imagined the whale sized Vernon being flayed alive. When he was hit, he imagined the obnoxious Dudley being beaten to death. And among all chaos, he imagined Petunia-not aunt, never aunt-shackled and watching. Because where was she when Harry was suffering; shivering from cold and bruised all over? Watching. Always close by, always within arms reach to help if she so desire.

He never did know why they treated him so badly. When he was very little, he tried to ask. Why was he treated differently? What made him different from Dudley, who was spoiled rotten and cherished by his family? What was wrong with him? But it lead only to more beatings. He had learned his lesson, and kept quiet most of the times. If he stayed silent, it might stop them from thinking about him. Out of sight, out of mind. It did not always work, but it was the only thing he knew that somewhat worked.

Harry Potter cannot be blamed to have dark thought about his so called family. He just endure and endure, days and nights.

Until one day, a miracle happened.

\-----

It was one of those ordinary night when it happened. Harry was recovering from the latest beating he received from Vernon. He was huddled up in thin blanket on the corner of the room, trying to nurse his most likely broken arm. It was then when the lock on his cupboard door suddenly clicked open.

Harry froze, eyes sharp towards the door. There was no indication of what could have open the door. There was no heavy nor light footsteps, nor erratic ones. Anyone, anything that opened the lock was silent as a grave. He forced himself to hear for anything else he might have missed, but all he could hear was the faint sound of Vernon snoring from his bed. It was not his relatives, then.

But it was a chance, wasn't it? He could use it to run away. The key to the front door was hanged on the key holder beside the fridge. His aunt emergency money was inside a container above the fridge. He could leave the house with a couple of pounds to start with.

Yet where would he go, really? He could go to the neighbors for help, but they would just tell on him to Vernon and that guarantees more beating. He could try for orphanages, but all the stories Vernon told him about those places did not seem appealing. Living on the street was an option, but could he really evade criminals and police alike?

Oh well. Anywhere was better than here.

So Harry strengthened his resolve. Cautious, he waited ten minutes just to be sure before opening the door. Then, as quiet as he could, he walked towards the kitchen. He dragged the dining room chair closer to the fridge, wincing every time it makes so much as a screech against the floor. It could not be helped. He obtained the key and money easily, and quickly rushed through the door.

It was then that he saw her.

She was pretty, he guessed. Dirty, but pretty. She has chalky pale skin framed by long black hair, and was dressed in a purple knee-length dress and black shoes. Standing just on the edge of the property, she was smiling at him, in a way that is both warm and eerie. She stared at him, like knowing every demon he has inside.

"Harry Potter," she sang. Then she offered her hand at him.

Harry stared at her in wonder. She really came out of nowhere, knowing his name and offered her hand. Harry would bet his entire possession-not that there was many to begin with-that she was the one that opened the lock to his door.

How was she here? What exactly was she offering?

Then again, did it matter what she offered, if he could leave this place?

And so Harry walked forward and grasped her hand.


	2. Chapter 1: A Letter, Beginning

Little birds fly off in panic. The sirens blare loudly, alerting people to impending doom. The gray frozen city blanketed with fog became darker. The men on the road quickly ran away towards the church, into their only sanctuary in the hell hole.

On top of one of the building, a little boy sat. Contrary to the frantic mass, he sat calmly without a care. His green eyes watched the men, wolves in sheep clothing, the follower of said god's words. Just before the world turned completely black, he saw one of them gave up the long run to the church, and turned to the nearest building.

The next time he opened his eyes, the world around him was rusted and decayed, with bloodstains and rotting flesh decorating walls and roads. A humanoid being formed behind him, twitching madly. The face was blank; there were neither eyes nor nose, and there were stitches in exchange of mouth. It was wearing gloves, and on its shoulder was a seal of circles and triangle.

"Hey, Valtiel," Harry greeted. He grabbed its hand, grinning. "Do you want to play?"

Valtiel tilted its head, vibrating rapidly. Harry laughed.

"I know you'd see it my way," the child beamed, pulling on his hand and leading him to the edge of the building. They jumped down then, and somehow they float down safely, as if the law of the world bend to his will. When they reached the road, Harry quickly lead the creature to the building across them. This was where he saw the man enter.

They traced the scared man all the way to the basement, where he locked himself in a storage room. As they walked closer, a humanoid being formed behind the two of them and it grew larger and muscular. The rust around formed a pyramid-like headpiece around its head, and on its hand was a huge knife.

Harry brightened up at the change. "A sinner!"

No longer than it takes for Harry to cheer, the pyramid head swung his knife towards the door, slicing a hole big enough for it to put its hand through. The man inside screamed, corned to the wall. Pyramid head pulled out the door, throwing it out. When the man saw Harry, begging for mercy poured out of his mouth.

"Please! Spare me please please please!"

Harry smiled, tilting his head. Contrary to his smiling face, his glistening green eyes were cold. "Why should I?"

The huge monster raised its knife, and brought it down with force. The man dodged, but the knife managed to slice through his shoulder, before it jammed on his body and the wall behind him. The man shrieked in pain, and sobbed pitifully.

"Please, please, I have a daughter, spare me, spare me!"

The child pretended to think, before chimming, "No."

"Have mercy, you fucking monster! You filth!"

But it seemed they took to long to find the man, for the world began to change, turning back to the gray state it was before. The knife began to disappear, along with the huge monster beside Harry. The man harshly laughed.

"You're late! God is with me!" He screamed. "You should just die with that filth! Witches should be burned!"

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger, and he clicked his tongue. He approached the man boldly, while he conjured a beautiful silver dagger on his hand. Without further delay, he sliced the man's throat, and let him writhed and bleed out to death. Harry watched the man die with less interest of watching insect die.

"You're feisty today."

Harry turned to find a familiar purple clad girl standing behind him. Her sudden appearances never surprise him anymore, but meetings between them were few and far apart. There weren't many occurrences that Alessa seek him out first, as opposed to Harry purposely visiting her.

"Alessa?" Harry frowned in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Yes." The girl smiled wrily. "I found something quite peculiar today."

The raven haired boy blinked and cocked his head. "Even for Silent Hill?"

Alessa hummed her agreement.

"And you come to me?"

"You would be intrigued to know that a flock of birds had been circling one of the hospital today."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Alchemilla?"

Alessa smiled warily. "Understand why I have come to you?"

Harry was silent for a moment before nodding. Harry had been jumping from building to building to amuse himself, but he was a permanent resident of Alchemilla hospital. There were many reasons why he chose the building, but mostly because it was closer to Alessa, and should god-forbid (and wasn't that ironic) something bad happen, he could easily come and defend her.

He was about to go to the hospital when Alessa called his name.

"Yes?"

She held his hand and put something in it. A circle pendant with a very familiar seal inside it.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

\-----

Harry returned to the real world soon after, something he had not done in a while. He did prefer living in the Fog World, because although there weren't many people left to play with, the real physical Silent Hill was a ghost town, mine fire burn fiercely and chased out any possible interested future-resident. True to Alessa's word, there were birds flying around the hospital, as if confused if they should go down or not. Once they saw him though, the swept down and gathered, dropping down letters all around him. Harry managed to caught one of them with his hand.

On the envelope was a beautiful cursive writing.

_Mr. H Potter._

_Room 401._

_Alchemilla Hospital._

_Central Silent Hill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that I can't update this for awhile, due to my college finals. However, I do plan to continue the story, preferably around May. I hope for your patience until then. Thank you for reading!  
> shygirlbobby out! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> shygirlbobby out! :D


End file.
